one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurome vs Raditz
Kurome vs Raditz is Peep4Life's one hundred and tenth OMM. Description Akame ga Kill vs Dragon Ball! Siblings simply on the wrong side of the conflict. Will Raditz conquer the Earth for the Saiyans or will the Jaeger claim another life? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: The Capital (Akame ga Kill) "What the hell is that thing?" Wave asked, jaw smacking the floor. The Halberd remained still, positioned over the top of the Imperial Capital. But the Jaegers were also deployed to counter invasion. Not just that of the Revolutionary Arm- but the alien species that had entered the city. They made short work of the young Emperor, blowing up his very building but still the guards stood their ground. Kurome chased down Raditz, who has the old minister by the throat. "Release him!" Kurome ordered. Wave went to interfere, but Raditz blasted a tree that knocked down the poor sod. Kurome gripped her sword. "You will make for a good puppet." she said coldly. Nobody blink! Fight! Raditz scoffed, crunching the minister's throat. He then threw the corpse on Kurome's leap as she went for an attack. "Unlikely, human. This planet is now ours!" he spat, summoning ki to his hands. Kurome expertly blocked them with her sword, and then revealed a shadowy ball at the tip of her blade. "Now!" she ordered, as her gunman rushed Raditz with guns blazing. Raditz snorted as he teleported behind the summon and booted her into the tree. Kurome capitalised with a slash, knocking the saiyan over. Raditz snarled. And then lunged with a kick. Kurome backed up as her second puppet stepped in. Apeman roared as it leapt on Raditz. The pair traded heavy blows as Kurome sat back eating her snacks. Raditz was growing visibly pissed off, and let out a huge wave of explosive ki that launched the summons back and sent Kurome's biscuits scattering. That did it. Kurome recalled her puppets to her side and charged Raditz, who teleported behind her and kicked her in the back of the skull. The saiyan then dragged Apeman up the side of a tree and planted him with a heel kick. "Now, BEGONE!" he roared, ripping up the tree trunk and impaling Apeman. As the ape closed its eyes, Kurome rushed up the trunk and cut towards Raditz's neck. Raditz ducked, and elbowed her ribs. He then lifted her by the throat, similarly to what he had done to the minister. "No! NO!" Wave pleaded, much to the amusement of Raditz. The saiyan raised a hand to blast energy at Wave, but he retracted when a gunshot nailed his arm. "Blasted puppet!" he scowled. "DOYA!" Kurome gasped in relief. Raditz launched himself at the puppet, taking her head clean off, but then found his own head joining her, as Kurome drew Yatsufusa across the neck of the saiyan. KO! Kurome helped Wave to his feet. "As weak as before." she said, smiling. "Are you okay?" they asked at the same time. They smirked, before noticing a figure leap from the Halberd. A dark haired assassin limping into the distance. "Big sister..." Kurome muttered. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Kurome! Category:Peep4Life Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Alien' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee Category:2019 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees